A Smile Takes It All
by rookie-chan
Summary: A guy was being cold in his appearance but was truly protective. He is secretly waiting for a girl's smile who was someone that likes him but was too timid and shy to show it, but tries her best to be noticed in such little acts. :RyoSaku:


**Yo, minna! I've been busy in school works but here's a oneshot to all of you. Chapter 9 for Dreaming On The Radio will be posted after the monthsary of Imagination: Unleashed forums. It will be held by me, neko-chan and hikari-chan! I hope you could go and visit us. And please, join! We'll be very happy if you did and became active. Other information after the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis Anime. Only Konomi-sensei did. **

**Fanfic created originally from: What's Next? Topic in Imagination; Unleashed forums. See my profile for the link.  
**

* * *

Sakuno was walking at the corridor to go at the courts, when she met Ryoma on the way. Her heart beat pumped so fast, which actually made her smooth white cheeks flush like crimson red.

"Ohayou, Ryoma-kun." she greeted in a low voice. Ryoma looked at her and nodded. "Uisuu." he said. The Seigaku Tennis Club are having a meeting, and Sakuno was invited by her grandmother to assist her. While the two were walking, three pairs of eyes came by and watched as Ryoma and Sakuno's tracks faded away.

The meeting was almost over after an hour, and the seigaku regulars are having a practice.

"Anou, oba-san, I'm going now." Sakuno bowed to her grandmother. Sumire placed her hands at her hips and smiled. "Okay. After an hour, bring my bentou box in my office and eat you lunch too." the old woman said. Sakuno looked at her grandmother and smiled faintly. "Haii!"

Ryoma looked over the granddaughter and grandmother talking. No. Maybe it's better to say that he looked over the girl with such long, smooth and thick auburn braided hair with a sweet smile playing on her lips.

_How could she smile at other people when she could only greet me in the morning?_ Ryoma thought of and tugged his cap, his hands brushing the grass beside him. He was leaning on a tree once more, skipping his practice. He watched as her image faded away, her tracks cannot be seen.

Ryoma stood up and got back to his own room.

* * *

**One hour later... **

Sakuno was currently walking through the corridor when 3 girls came and blocked her way. "Hi. Ryuzaki." the girl named Chikako greeted and pushed her. Sakuno lost her balance when she was pushed at the corner. "Anou, what do you need..." Sakuno looked at the ground sadly, for she knew that these girls will never take it easy on her. "Why go with Ryoma-sama??" Chikaku's friend named Yukino poked her forehead. "Itai!" Sakuno yielded, her head bumped on the wall. "Geez, this girl is such a boy hunter!" the girl named Urami said hardly. Sakuno walked back, realizing that an hour had passed and she should bring the bento box to her grand mother.

"Anou... I need to go now..." Sakuno bowed and quickly ran away.

"Hey!" Chikako called on. Sakuno looked back at the black-haired girl and frowned. "See ya at the cherry blossom garden, Sakuno Ryuzaki." she said hardly.

Sakuno frowned once more. She wanted to cry, but she doesn't want her bestfriend Tomoka to worry at her. If she told her, Tomoka might have attacked them and eat their heads and start a fight.

"Oh well, I think I should handle it myself." Sakuno sighed, got the bento box and hurried towards her grandmother's office.

_Take it by herself, ne? _a boy with white cap muttered, took a shortcut path and ran towards the cherry blossom garden.

* * *

**Cherry Blossom Garden**

Sakuno was walking towards the Cherry Blossom garden when she saw a crossing guy with a white Fila Cap.

"R-Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno wondered. Ryoma looked at Sakuno and smirked. "Ryuzaki. You could never take it by yourself. Especially that it's a one-versus-three match." he said and walked out.

Sakuno blinked several times. "Ryoma-kun?"

"Oi, Ryuzaki..." Ryoma called on. Sakuno turned around, her braids swayed in a circular motion. Ryoma walked towards the said girl, burshed his fingers through her auburn bangs, placed his hand over her head and looked closely at her. "To return the favor, you should smile at me." he said.

Sakuno blushed for three reasons: The closeness of their faces, the eye contact and the quote.

"I... I should smile at you??" Sakuno asked. Ryoma nodded and pulled back his hand. He stuffed his hands inside his pocket and sighed. "I'll keep on going." he said and started walking out.

Sakuno was left numb. What does he mean? she thought of.

_But how could I do that if he doesn't even smile? _she thought of.

It was dismissal time for the Seigaku Tennis Club members. The skies were painted orange, the sun settling down.

Ryuzaki Sakuno stood in front of the gates of Seishun Gakuen.

"Ja'ne, o'chibi!" Kikumaru greeted and walked out with his team mates. Ryoma nodded and was left because his shoelaces were untied.

"Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno called on. Her heart was pumping really mad, her cheeks painted red. Ryoma looked up and saw Sakuno. "Ryuzaki?"

"Would you mind if we walk home together?" she asked as a sweet and gentle smile graced on Ryoma's sight.

"Ryuzaki..." he mumbled. Sakuno wondered and asked. "What is it, Ryoma-kun?"

Ryoma smirked. He quickly tied his shoelaces and set off with her.

They were walking together through the side walks, his right hand gripping the handle of his tennis bag, while her left hand gripping the handle of her shoulder bag.

Two images were walking together towards the silent streets. They don't really need to talk with each other. A smile takes it all.

* * *

**A/N: Whaa! I hope you liked my simple story! Ahaha, this is very simple but I like it. And about the Imagination: Unleashed forums; There will be a game that can improve your writing. Updates in the forum group are not yet available. I'm still waiting for seru-chan to give the monthsary's name. I hope all of us will join and begin posting. Link in my profile page.  
**

**Thanks for reading! I'm hoping for your cooperation! Aah, talk about senatorial candidates again.**

**Ja'ne!**

**rookie-chan**


End file.
